


Boyfriend Jacket

by TripCreates



Series: 50 Days of i7 [23]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Touma planned to go out for the evening but the only problem was that he couldn't find his jacket. And there's only one person who could have it.





	Boyfriend Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing more since I've been focused on zines the last couple of months, so here's a little touriku fluff! Not much to it but a little idea I had a few months back and I finally got around to writing it. 
> 
> **23\. Return** \- [table 50-A](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)
> 
> Enjoy!

Touma tore through his closet, pulling everything out. That jacket _had_ to be in there. It was his second search of the closet since he couldn’t find the jacket anywhere else in his apartment. So, he figured it was worth another try just in case.

Ten minutes later, Touma put his hands on his hips and stared at the clothes tossed about his bedroom floor.

“Where the hell is it?” he asked out loud.

He racked his brain, trying to recall the last time he had it. He was sure it couldn’t have been more than a week, maybe two weeks ago, since he last had it. The weather had been mild lately and he hadn’t needed it. But since he was going out with Torao that night, Touma knew he’d need something, and he wanted that particular jacket.

Then it hit him.

The last time he had it was on his date with Riku. It’d been colder than expected on their night out, so Touma let Riku borrow his jacket. (Well, it was more like he forced the thing on Riku without asking if he wanted it. He didn’t want Riku getting sick.)

But Riku never returned it.

After shoving all his clothes haphazardly back into this closest, Touma grabbed his phone to message Riku.

> **[TOUMA]:** Hey, Riku. Do you still have my jacket?
> 
> **[RIKU]:** Hi Touma-san!  
>                  Oh, I do! I’m sorry I kept it all this time.
> 
> **[TOUMA]:** It’s okay, Riku. I just wanted to make sure you still have it.
> 
> **[RIKU]:** I’m currently wearing it right now (*^▽^*)

Touma felt his heart clench as Riku followed that up with a photo of him currently wearing his jacket in his bedroom. It was cute seeing Riku look so comfortable in something of his.

He was quick to save the photo to his phone.

> **[TOUMA]:** I’m in no rush to get it back.  
>                       You can hold onto it for now.
> 
> **[RIKU]:** Are you sure? I can return it the next time we see each other.
> 
> **[TOUMA]:** Riku, I don’t mind. It looks good on you anyway.

Touma laughed when Riku sent a spinning King Pudding stamp. He wished he could have seen Riku’s face at that moment. The younger man always looked cuter when he reacted to Touma’s little comments like that.

> **[RIKU]:** I’ll take good care of it!
> 
> **[TOUMA]:** Just try not to wear it outside of the dorm too much or people might suspect something.

The jacket was clearly not Riku’s typical style and would stick out. Not to mention, there was a chance someone would recognize it bearing a resemblance to Touma’s and put two and two together. He didn’t want to risk just a whisper of something going on between them. It would ruin both groups.

Such was the life of idols along with the fact they were dating each other. But at least the borrowed jacket gave a sense of normalcy to their relationship.

> **[RIKU]:** Don’t worry, Touma-san. I’ll be careful with it. Thank you for letting me borrow it.
> 
> **[TOUMA]:** It’s nothing. You don’t have to thank me for it.

Before Touma could say more, an incoming message for Torao stopped him.

> **[TORAO]:** I’m outside. You ready to go?

Touma made his way to the front door and quickly put on his boots. He didn’t expect Torao to show up yet. Once he grabbed his wallet and key, he sent Riku a message.

> **[TOUMA]:** I’m heading out for the night with Torao. I’ll talk to you later.  
>                       Enjoy your evening.
> 
> **[RIKU]:** I will, and you do the same!

Touma slipped his phone into his pocket and exited his apartment. Torao was leaned back against the railing, waiting for him.

“No jacket? Aren’t you going to get cold?”

Touma shook his head. “I’ll be alright.”

Torao shrugged his shoulders “Suit yourself. Let’s go.”

 

Touma did, in fact, get cold that night, but he wouldn’t let Torao have the satisfaction of teasing him for it, so he kept it to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you want to scream about Idolish7 with me, then follow me on twitter @tripcreates. You can also share this on twitter by using this [tweet](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1132459513519460355).


End file.
